MI TIERNO BEBE PANDA
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Que pasaria si Fhung, usara una pocima para volver a Po un Bebe, les invito a averiguarlo (Pesimo Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Malas Situaciones

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el valle de la paz, habían pasado mas de 4 meses después de que Sand había abandonado el Palacio de Jade para irse con su verdadera madre, y Tigresa estaba un poco triste por eso, extrañaba ser la madre temporal de Sand, pero sabia que tarde o temprano el volvería con su verdadera madre, y cuando ese momento se sentía incompleta, su instinto maternal se había hecho presente, tenia la necesidad de cuidar de una criatura cuya criatura, fuera lo mas cercano a un niño o un bebe, no podía embarazarse, tenia que esperar a conocer al macho indicado (Por así decirlo) y no podía adoptar ya que seria raro para ella, pero en su mente llego la imagen de Po, ese Panda se comportaba prácticamente como un niño, tenia la mente de un niño, y para ella era el macho indicado, y había comenzado a ser un poco mas pasiva con el, amable, de vez en cuando le sonreía, cuando se enfermaba lo cuidaba, se preocupaba por el, poco a poco le empezó a tomar cariño y después de 8 semanas descubrió que lo que sentía por el ahora, Era Amor.

Un Día En El Palacio De Jade

Eran mas de las 12 de la tarde y los maestros se encontraban en sus entrenamientos diarios, mientras que Po y Tigresa habían ido a una misión a las afueras del Pueblo, al parecer Fhung y su pandilla estaban asaltando una granja, ambos maestros al llegar al lugar no ven a nadie y entran a la Propiedad, y al entrar ven a un cocodrilo disfrazado de Mujer.

Po: (¬/_/¬) en serio….ese truco de hacerse pasar por mujer es muy viejo

De repente una puerta detrás de ellos se cierra y el resto de los bandidos sale.

Fhung: (serio) llegas tarde guerrero dragón (saca una botella con un color extravagante) con esto nadie nos podra vencer

Tigresa: (en posición de combate al igual que Po) que es eso Fhung

Fhung: (sonríe malévolamente) Es una poción que nos hara invencibles

Po: (sonríe) pues debes saber que estamos aquí para detenerte…prepárense para sentir el trueno

Fhung: (Ve a un grupo de Cocodrilos encima de ambos, y sonríe maléficamente antes de gritar) Ahora!

De repente los cocodrilos caen encima de Tigresa y Po, reteniéndolos con suma fuerza contra el suelo, Fhung quita el corcho de la botella, camina hacia Po abre su boca y lo hace beber la Poción entera, Tigresa se asusta y se libera de los cocodrilos, Fhung rápidamente se separa de Po y desaparecen.

Tigresa: (Preocupada) Po estas bien

Po: (se había tragado el liquido) Eso Creo (intenta levantarse pero siente un ligero Mareo haciendo caer al suelo)

Tigresa: (asustada) Po estas seguro de que estas bien (se inca a su lado)

Po: (Intenta levantarse de nuevo pero vuelve a caer, pero sin tocar el suelo ya que tigresa paso su brazo derecho por sus Hombros y lo carga)

Tigresa: (Preocupada) Vamos….tenemos que regresar al Palacio para que Víbora te atienda (Po le asiente y ambos salen de ahí)

Después de 15 Minutos De Una Larga Caminata Por Los Bosques De Bambú (que Largo)

Ambos habían llegado al Palacio de Jade y Tigresa había dejado a Po en la enfermería, estaba fuera de la puerta de la enfermería, como loca, caminando de un lado al otro, preocupada por el estado de su panda, El resto llego de la nada y la vieron desesperada.

Shifu: Hola Tigresa (Preocupado al igual que el resto) como sigue

Tigresa: (Abre levemente la puerta de la enfermería y mira un bulto en una cama) No lo se…..desde que lo deje en la cama no se a levantado ni movido

Víbora: (pensativa) exactamente que le habrá dado Fhung

Shifu: (pensativo) sea lo que haya sido, lo tiene muy mal

Mono: ( )

Grulla: (mira la expresión de Mono) que tienes amigo

Mono: (lo mira) estoy preocupado

Mantis: (salta al hombro del primate) Tranquilo estará bien

Mono: (comienza a exaltarse) y que tal que no, que tal que lo que le dio Fhung fue un veneno o algo peor, que tal que es un brebaje que mata a una persona lentamente (Recibe un Latigazo de Parte de La Serpiente del Grupo y Una Abofetada de La Felina) Au

Tigresa: (Exaltada, Molesta y Preocupada) Ya Callate me estas poniendo mas nerviosa de lo que ya estoy

Todos: (Estaban Sorprendidos por la actitud de la Felina)

Shifu: (piensa) Solo por si acaso…..Víbora quiero que vayas al pueblo y busques todos los tipos de antídoto para todos los tipos de veneno solo para estar seguros (de repente se escuchan puchero de Bebe y todos dirigen la mirada a Mono) Mono se que estas preocupado pero no tienes que hacer ruidos de Bebe

Mono: (confundido) Maestro….yo no fui (se vuelven a escuchar los mismos pucheros)

Tigresa: (confundida) Si no fuiste tu….. ¿Quien Fue?

De repente se escucha el llanto de un pequeño bebe, y al parecer salía de la enfermería, lentamente y con los ojos bien abiertos, los maestros voltean la mirada hacia la Puerta de la Enfermería, y luego de regreso a ellos mismos, Tigresa con su Pata Derecha, abre lentamente la puerta, y seguida de los demás entra a la Habitacion, se acerco a la cama, temerosa levanto la sabana solo para desmayarse, cayéndose de espaldas jalando la sabana, quitándola por completo de la cama, y dejando ver a un pequeño panda Bebe de al menos 9 Meses, y al igual que tigresa los demás se fueron de espaldas y desmayarse.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Super Mama Al Rescate (XD)

Después de 10 Minutos los maestros se habían levantado poco a poco, un poco confundidos, y una vez que se levantaron Se miraron inexpresivos, acaso lo que habían visto era a Po cuando era un bebe, vieron la cama y no estaba, y el maestro shifu fue el primero en hablar.

Shifu: (Nervioso) creo que fue solo nuestra imaginación

Tigresa: (Nerviosa) Pu…puede que la preocupación hacia el estado de Po nos causara una alucinación

Víbora: (nerviosa) si tal ves tengas razón (de pronto se escucha un azote) que fue eso

Mono: (se escucha de nuevo) yo también lo oí

Mantis: también yo

Grulla: yo

Shifu: y yo (de repente escucha que el azote era enfrente de ellos)

Todos lentamente dirigen la mirada hacia atrás de Tigresa, incluso Tigresa volteo la mirada y la bajo, solo para encontrarse con un pequeño bebe panda jugueteando con su cola, mientras ella la movia de un lado a otro, se regresaron la mirada y se preocuparon.

Mono: (señala al pequeño) no me digan que ese bebe panda de nueve meses es Po

Víbora: (sorprendida) solo hay una manera de saber….oye Po

Bebe Po: (hace un ruido de bebe y voltea a ver a la reptil)

Todos: (se quedan viéndolo por un momento) Aaaaaaaaaaaaawww Ternurita (de repente se acercan al Bebe pero este se esconde detrás de tigresa)

Tigresa: (sonríe ante la acción del Bebe y lo levanta en brazos, y para su suerte no pesaba mucho)

Shifu: (enternecido por el bebe) Agua de la Juventud….pero no lo entiendo, ese tipo de aguas no son fáciles de encontrar

Mono: Miren nada mas que hermosura (Po le sonríe y rie) miren no tiene dientes grandes

Víbora: (le mira los dientes) debe tener al menos 9 meses de nacido

Mantis: (salta a la cabeza de Po) mirenlo nada mas, si antes de ser así era adorable ahora es tierno

Tigresa: (Piensa: _genial, ahora no solo tengo a un bebe nuevo que cuidar, si no que es el amor de mi vida_, enternecida baja al pequeño Po al suelo, y al momento de estar en suelo, tigresa se sienta a su lado)

Víbora: (sonriendo se acerca al Panda) Hola Pequeño

Bebe Po: (se asusta por la víbora y se oculta detrás de tigresa)

Shifu: (regresa en si) bueno, como veo que tigresa le cae bien ella podría cuidarlo

Mono: (molesto) no es justo, ella sola cuido a Sand cuando estuvo aquí, por lo menos que nos deje ayudarla a cuidarlo

Grulla: cierto, deberíamos turnarnos para cuidarlo

Tigresa: (Molesta por escuchar eso iba a objetar algo pero Shifu habla primero)

Shifu: (sonríe) de acuerdo…..todos tendremos un turno para cuidarlo, primero será Tigresa 3 Horas, luego Mono 2 Horas, Mantis 2 Horas, Víbora 2, Y Grulla 2, yo solo lo cuidare media hora ya que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo cuidándolo, y el tiempo de tigresa empieza ahora, bien tigresa cuidalo bien, bien ahora vayan a seguir entrenando, y una cosa más, en caso de que alguno de ustedes cuatro, se descuide y pierda a Po o cualquier otra cosa, perderán su privilegio a cuidarlo, excepto tigresa, entendido.

Todos: (se reverencian) Si Maestro (tigresa se levanta y carga a Po en sus brazos y junto con los demás se fue al salón de entrenamiento)

Mientras iban de camino iba jugueteando con Po Bebe, haciéndolo reír etc. cuando llegaron al salón de entrenamiento Mono, Grulla, Mantis, y Víbora se ponen a entrenar, Menos Tigresa, la cual estaba sentada junto a el muñeco de entrenamiento, sonriendo mientras veía a Po intentado moverlo, y mientras lo veía no pudo evitar acariciarle la cabecita, mientras el dejo de jugar con el muñeco y se fue a acostar al regazo de tigresa, mientras dormía, Tigresa lo acariciaba y lo tapo con una mantita para que no sintiera Frio y lo atrajo mas a ella, lo abrazo calentándolo con su calor corporal, Sus Tres horas de Cuidado habían pasado, de Pronto llego mono.

Mono: (sonriendo) Bueno, es mi turno de cuidarlo

Tigresa: (Con los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba a Po, los abre y se sorprende) Sssssssssh está dormido no lo vayas a despertar (susurra y molesta)

Mono: (lo ve dormido) Oh si perdón….bueno, lo despiertas o lo cargo mientras duerme

Tigresa: (seria) cárgalo mientras duerme, pero pase lo que pase, no lo tires, ni lo despiertes (carga a Po con mucho cuidado y se lo entrega a Mono) donde escuche que está llorando, tú me las pagaras (lo amenaza y se va a Entrenar)

Mono: (de repente ve que Po se despierta y sonríe) no le hagas caso pandita, nos vamos a divertir y mucho (deja a Po en el suelo y ambos se sientan enfrente del otro) vaya, eres más bonito que el Po mayor (Po ladea la cabeza, como perro confundido) jeje y mucho más tierno

El tiempo pasaba y el pequeño Po estaba mas que contento, con las constantes atenciones de todos en el palacio, incluso el Sr Ping, el cual se había enterado de lo que le había sucedido a su hijo, pero lo enternecía, le recordaba todos esos momentos, tan maravillosos, cuando Po era tan solo un bebe, pronto llego la noche, y era hora de cenar, y mientras cenaban, la gran pregunta salió de la boca de Mono

Mono: (curioso) ¿y donde dormirá?

Shifu: (mira a Tigresa, alimentando al Pequeño Po) bueno, lo mas correcto seria que….se quedara en la habitación de Tigresa, junto a ella

Tigresa: (sonriendo, mientras alimentaba a Po) si claro….porque no

Shifu: bien (termina de cenar al igual que todos) vayan a descansar, mañana tendremos un día agitado

Todos: si maestro (dijeron al unisonó, para luego de recoger sus platos y dejarlos en el fregadero, Tigresa levanto a Po de una silla de bebe, y se fue gustosa a su habitación)

En la habitación de Tigresa

Tiempo después de que todos se hubieran ido a dormir, en la habitación de Tigresa, todo era paz, ya que ella y el pequeño Po, dormían plácidamente sobre la cama, Tigresa se encontraba hecha Dona (osea que esta hecha rollito en la cama O y Po o en el centro), y en el centro de esa Dona estaba el pequeño Po, recostando su cabecita sobre uno de los costados de la felina, la cual dormía con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero nadie en el palacio se imaginaba, que una felina, de pelaje gris, y manchas, se encaminaba lentamente al valle.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3: Dos Mamis, Un Baby

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APUESTO UNA TAPA ROSCA DE COCA COLA, A QUE LA RED COLA CASI ES MAS BUENA QUE LA COCA COLA

Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda me pertenece y ya conocen el resto

Capitulo 3: Dos Mamis, Un Baby (no se de donde saque el titulo)

A las seis de la mañana, Como cada mañana normal en el valle, el gong sonó dando a conocer el inicio de un nuevo día, y como era rutina en el palacio los maestros salieron de sus habitaciones para dar el saludo matutino al maestro

4 Furiosos: (frente a sus habitaciones) Buenos Días Maestro (dijeron al unisonó)

Shifu: (sonriendo) Buenos Días (mira que faltaban dos individuos) Tigresa y el pequeño Po siguen dormidos

Víbora: así es maestro (como si nada) cree que debamos despertarlos

Shifu: yo lo hare (camina a la puerta de Tigresa seguido de los demás, y justo cuando iba a tocar, pudo escuchar….. ¿Ronroneos?) me volví loco o de esta habitación están saliendo ronroneos

Víbora: (escuchando los ronroneos) yo también los oigo

Grulla: (escucha los ronroneos) y yo

Mantis y Mono: (escuchan los ronroneos) y nosotros

En ese momento Shifu con una de sus manos, tomo la puerta, la entreabrió y lo que vio lo dejo mas que enternecido, Tigresa estaba acostada al puro estilo de un felino, y debajo de su cabeza y su cuello , estaba el pequeño Po, y el bebito estaba dormidito tranquilamente, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y con sus orejitas con leves tics, y chupándose el pulgar, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que Tigresa de vez en cuando eh inconscientemente, le daba leves lamiditas en la cabecita a Po, todos se acercaron a ver y cuando lo hicieron

Todos: aaaaaaaawwwwwww (enternecidos)

Víbora: (enternecida) se ve tan tierno cuando duerme

Shifu: (enternecido) ni quisiera despertarlos, pero el bebe debe comer (abre la puerta y sin hacer mucho ruido, entra y se encamina a la cama, y cuando esta cerca, acerca su mano a Po)

Tigresa: (dormida, al sentir como algo se acercaba a su cría, comenzó a gruñir y mostrar los dientes y los colmillos para alejar a quien fuera que estuviera de despierta bebes)

Shifu: (asustado por la reacción de su hija adoptiva)

Bebe Po: (al sentir que los ronroneos pararon y fueron reemplazados con gruñidos, comienza a despertarse, abre los ojitos y se retuerce un poco)

Tigresa: (al sentir a su bebe despertarse, se despierta y levanta su cuello y la cabeza) ¿Eh? (bosteza mostrando los colmillos, mira a los alrededores y mira a su maestro y a sus compañeros) buenos días (mira hacia abajo y observa a Po sentándose en la cama y tallándose los ojos, sonríe, lo toma en brazos, lo lleva hasta su cara y le da un tierno beso en la frente, haciendo reír a Po) Buenos días mi hermoso y tierno bodoque (cargándolo, se sienta en el borde de la cama, saca sus sandalias y se las pone) que les parece si vamos a desayunar (escucha al estomago de Po rugir) me parece que mi cachorrito tiene hambre

Rato Después

Hace más de 6 horas que el turno de Tigresa había acabado, y ahora era turno de Mantis cuidarlo, y el bicho le estaba enseñando a pegar en las joyas de la familia con un nunchaku, y hasta el momento el pequeño Po era muy bueno en eso (le dio a Mono y a Grulla mas de 7 veces) , antes no se pego así mismo, porque Tigresa estaba demasiado cerca, lista para tomar al insecto en sus manos y estrujarlo hasta que se le salieran los ojos, pero no quería ser la mala del cuento, ya que al parecer el bebito se estaba divirtiendo, y si era algo que no quería ver, era verlo de manera reprendida y triste, así que no hizo mas que dejarlo pasar, y justo cuando iba a seguir con su entrenamiento, entro Zeng, fue con Shifu y le dijo algo, por lo cual Shifu salió del salón, la felina un poco curiosa (y metiche XD) siguió a su maestro hasta la puerta, y cuando llego lo pudo ver hablando con una leopardo de la nieves, con una sombrilla en la mano (y con pinta de zorra, Pensamiento de Tigresa XD), hasta que vio detalladamente a la leopardo, reacciono de golpe, _¿Song?, QUE DEMONIOS HACE ESTA MALDITA ZORRA AQUÍ, SE LO QUE SEA NO ES BUENO, Y CREO QUE SE A QUE VINO_, en ese momento observa como Song para de hablar y entra al palacio, y sigue a Shifu hasta el salón de entrenamiento, _CARAJO_, no pierde tiempo y regresa al salón de entrenamiento corriendo a cuatro patas, y cuando llego, disimulo estar entrenando, y 3 minutos después, llego Shifu seguido de Song

Shifu: (entra y mira que todos estaban ocupados menos Mantis ya que el cuidaba al bebe) como podrá ver señorita Song, el esta ahí (señala al bebe)

Song: (viendo al bebe) ese es Po (Shifu le asiente) no le molesta si voy a verlo o si (el le niega y ella se va a ver al bebe)

En el momento que Mantis vio a Song llegar la saludo, y se hizo a un lado para que Song viera al bebe, lo miro detenidamente, y el a ella, al parecer se le hacia conocida aquella leopardo de las nieves, Song tomo al bebe en brazos y lo levanto, se le quedo viendo un momento, lo acerco a su mejilla y lo froto haciéndolo reír, lo miro hasta que intentaba procesar lo que pasaba

Song: (encima de su cabeza ···················)….Po (el bebe ladea la cabeza y hace un ruido chistoso)….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww, mi lindo y hermoso pandita (lo acerca mas a ella y lo abraza de manera protectora)

Tigresa: (contiene las ganas de matar a la leopardo)

Song: (sonriéndole al pandita) mira nada mas, eres muy hermoso, y si eras sexy cuando eras adulto, lo eres aun mas ahora (mira que el resto se acercaba a ambos) como fue que termino así

Shifu: (sonriendo) agua de la juventud

Song: ah que raro, no es muy común verla (como si nada) y digame aun me puedo quedar

Shifu: no veo porque no (como si nada)

Víbora: (confundida) como que quedarse, de que habla maestro

Shifu: la señorita Song vino a ver al Guerrero Dragón pero le explique lo que había sucedido ella ya me había preguntado si se podía quedar, y yo le dige que si, así que pongase cómoda, yo debo ir a meditar (sale del salón dejando solos a una leopardo de las nieves, una tigre, un mono, una mantis que es hombre pero tiene cara de homosexual XD, una víbora, una grulla que es hombre, y un pandita bebe confundidos)

Tigresa: (molesta) así que te quedaras aquí

Song: (la mira fríamente) un muy buen tiempo, al menos hasta que Po vuelva a ser como era antes, ya que hay algo de lo que le quería hablar con el

Víbora: (reacciona de golpe) por cierto Mantis tu hora de cuidar a Po ya acabo

Mantis: (sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Víbora: (sonríe triunfal) tu tiempo de cuidarlo termino ahora me toca cuidarlo

Mantis: oh tu eres una…..eras una…(quería maldecir pero no podía por el bebe) de acuerdo, no te insulto porque además de que soy caballero, hay un bebe presente

Víbora: lo que tu digas Mantis (se acerca a Song y toma a Po con su cola y se lo quita a la leopardo la cual se queda confundida)

Song: (desconcertada) Oye

Víbora: ¡Oye! Espera tu turno, mira desde que esto le paso nos hemos estado turnando para cuidarlo, primero Tigresa 3 Horas, luego Mono 2, Mantis 2, Yo 2, y Grulla 2, y luego de el (señala al ave) sigue Shifu, habla con el y tal vez te conceda un horario de cuidado para el bebito (acuna al pequeño en una gran parte de su cuerpo)

Song: (se le prende el Foco) ahora vuelvo (sale corriendo a cuatro patas del salón)

Tiempo Después

Era el turno de Grulla cuidar a Po y le estaba enseñando a volar, lo cual seria mas fácil si Po tuviera alas, pero de vez en cuando lo tomaba con sus piernas y le daba una vuelta por el salón de entrenamiento, aunque tenia demasiado cuidado con el tiburón que saltaba desde el agua para atrapar al pequeño Po (por Tiburón me refiero a Tigresa y por agua me refiero al Piso XD) y lo hacia igual que un tiburón, saltaba, se retorcía, intentaba atrapar a la presa pero no podía y caia otra vez, se incaba en el suelo y como los perros saltaba con fuerza pero cada vez que se acercaba demasiado Grulla subia para que no los atrapara y les echara a perder la diversión, termino el turno de Grulla demasiado rápido y era hora de que Shifu lo cuidara, por alguna razón Song entro al salón de entrenamiento muy sonriente y alegre y por precaución se quedo volando en su lugar, y justo cuando Shifu entro el bajo enfrente de el

Grulla: (toma a Po con sus alas y lo alza) maestro es su turno de cuidarlo

Shifu: (niega con la cabeza) no, no me toca a mi, le toca a Song (señala a la leopardo que se acercaba a los tres)

Tigresa: (sorprendida) como que le toca a ella

Shifu: si la señorita Song vino hace un rato a hablar conmigo, y me pidio un horario para cuidar al bebe, y como yo no puedo le di mi tiempo pero ahora lo cuidara 3 horas igual que Tigresa

Todos: ¡Que! (Sorprendidos, y el Bebe en vez de decir que dice Aaaaah en tono de Bebe)

Grulla: (deja al bebe en el suelo un momento) como esta eso maestro, porque ella y Tigresa tienen mas tiempo que nosotros

Shifu: simple maestro (se acerca a Po y le pone una mano en la cabeza) este pequeño necesita mas a una madre que sea alta y que tenga instintos maternales muy fuertes, y las felinas de cierto modo son así (el bebito le toma los dos bigotes de la cara y de un fuerte tiron se los arranca, y el maestro por el dolor muerde un pedazo de madera que había cerca, y sale corriendo del salón y cuando sale grita como una mujer) waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Mono: (mira a Po el cual arroja los bigotes arrancado por ahí, los mira y sonríe inocentemente) muy enano, muy bodoque pero muy valiente (eso me recuerda a Manimanito)

Song: jijiji, ven aquí pequeño (toma a Po en brazos y lo carga contra su pecho, dándole calor) bueno, pueden seguir con su entrenamiento, yo me iré a sentar por ahí (señala al lado del muñeco de entrenamiento) con permiso

Tiempo Después

Era de noche y pronto seria tiempo de irse a dormir, el turno de Song había acabado pero ella y Tigresa tuvieron problemas cuando ella fue a pedirle al bebe, pero se resolvió sin mucho problema, una vez terminada la cena, todos recogieron sus platos, los pusieron en el fregadero y se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, menos Song, la cual se quedaría en la habitación de Tigresa, junto con ella y el bebe, pero ella dormiría en la cama, y Tigresa y Po en el suelo, pero Song dormía de espaldas y abrazaba una especie de rollo, y lo hacia como si su vida dependiera de ello, todo era paz en el valle, sin preocupación alguna, se podía respirar la paz por donde quiera, pero ni el maestro Shifu, ni los maestros, ni Song, ni el Sr Ping, se habían preparado para lo que venia, lentamente, minuto tras minuto, segundo tras segundo, una loba de pelaje negro, con cabello negro (como el de Krystal de StarFox), y ojos verdes jade, se encontraba caminado en dirección al valle, y sus intenciones no eran conocidas

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO TRES DE ESTA TIERNA Y DIVERTIDA HISTORIA, SI LES GUSTO DIJEN SU COMENTARIO EN ESTA PARTECITA EN BLANCO DE AQUÍ ABAJO, Y SI QUIERES SABER MAS SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA SIGUELA, Y ME ALEGRA SABER QUE HACE MUY POCO QUE EMPECE ESTA HISTORIA Y YA TENGO COMO ONCE SEGUIDORES Y DIEZ FAVORITOS, Y ESO ME ANIMA MUCHO A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, OJALA Y PODAMOS LLEGAR A LOS 15 FOLLOWERS Y A LOS 14 FAVORITES, Y BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, LES MANDO UN ABRAZO ENORME Y NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE POCO, LOS QUIERO CHAU CHAU


End file.
